Lovestruck
by Danni is sexy
Summary: Its about Bambi a hogwarts seventh year and Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Hey!My name is Dabria Kathrine Ashleigh Tucker-Price, but everyone calls me Bambi because of my big green eyes.I have Long sun kissed golden hair that falls into perfect curls and sun kissed clear skin and I amslim, but have perfect curves in all of the right places.I attend howarts and am in Gryfindore, in my seventh year.I wear MINISKIRTS or shorts everyday and sometimes tight skinny jeans, cool DRESSES, i wear TOPS, SCARVES, necklaces, HIGH HEELS.I love TARTAN clothes especially dresses n skirts.I paint my NAILS everyday and wear a little bit of make up, just fondation, blue eyeliner(not alot I dont want to look like a fuking emo), eyeshadow and lipgloss.

Today I am wearing a tight, low cut floral minidress that clung to my body and Black high heels that made my long, slim legs look even longer.I walked to the Great hall and spotted my goerguos, blonde, frind Candi Alexandra Hayley Smith(A/N:Hayley thats you babe!) at the Slytherine table.

In her first year she got sorted in to the Slytherin house and hates it.i sat down next 2 her nd got dirty loks from the slytherins, so i puled the finger at was wearing a tight wite tank top and denim booty shorts that she looked uber hot in"I fuking hat it here all th slytherins are bitccy emos!"Candi saied to me"lets move to your table."We stood and were stopped by Draco Malfoy the hottest boy in existence, well for a emo slytherin."Hey girls,"he said sexily"MCR are playing in Hogsmede tonight, I'll meet you here at eight."wihout thinkig I said"Yes."and Candi gasped.

a/n:Thanks for helping me with this Hayley and everyone reviow!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Thamks for helping Hayley!Your the best!And I am not egotistical!or self loving and its to drivel!i am serios this isn't rubbish or awful!SHUT UP!You are fuking emos!Just because I dissed your kind!i want nice reviews this chapter!ohkay Story time!

Candi gasped and pulled me away from Draco"You can't go to MCR with draca!Hes a stypid emo!And do you even know what mcr is?1'

"Noo!Of corse not, Candi whats MCr?"I assked

"A fuking emo band i fuking hate them!"

"Excuse me, are you guys talking about MCR?I heard Drako wanted to take you."said a stypid emo slytherine called pansy.

"Yeah, why the fuc do you care?"Candi shoted

"Well i thought you might not fit in well with the of the other ppl at the concert, I mean lok at how ur dressed!'pansy said pointing at our cute cloths"I could help if you want."

"Fine."I siad bak and then we went into da slytherinies commen roam.

Pansy lent us sum clothes and i put mine were a skirt that had skulls on it and sum black fishnets wif rips nd sum conberse shoes and a black tank tup wit MCR on it. I started to puttput mah hare in a messy bun but ponsy stopped me.

"I ned to spray paint it black first!"she said and i gosped.

"You are not painting my hare black!'i yeilied

"fin!I wil just put in sum streaks."she said bac

By eght I lookd fantastically emo and went to the gret hal to meet draco with loked emo as well she was wearing a leather mini dress and red fishnets and concerse shoes with black liggloss and blac hd did her haire black.

"Thank you Pansy,you are a life saver we would have looked so stypid without you."Candi sasid

"I know!We could spell your name with a i so its pansi instead of Pansy."

Pansi Smiled at us"It was no probelm bye!'and she ran off

""Rite ready to go?I assed candi

"Yup!"she said back and we walked sexily into the great hal.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n:Thanks for helping me with this Hayley and everyone reviow!

Darko was in da greet hsl alredddy wearing a MCR t0shirt nd blck skinny jeans wih hs frenf blaze. Blaze was jst s hawt as dracoe. Wee walker 2 da place whet da concert was goon 2 b.  
>the covert was fill of poser emus and goths nd dey wer all wring blac butt i hd fuun. Drako nd I went strait 2 da moshpit and sow danced .Candi nd Blaze disapppred in2 the crowd.<br>Billie Armstrong song helena as drakco nd i dnced nd den... Drakoe kissed meep !

The concert fishesd nd we went bac to hoowarts.  
>Az we wlked thro da door sum1 grapped draco!<br>"AHHHHH!111!" DRAKO shootyd!

I followed them swexily and the eprson tht grabped him was...James Potter!

"J`ms?" I yeilded. "OMFG wat da hel r u doin her? I THUHT U WER DED!"

Jams lafed an evul laf. "Ha ha ha" he laugfed. "Ha ha ha. U dont understn,d, Bambi. U sce I m wrkin 4... Vldomrt!`"

"O Noooo!" I shootyd.

Jame shooted me with a spell amd I fainted...


	4. Chapter 4

AN:Review!

I woke up in my dom. Candi nd my best gay guy frend Ron was thier. Ron had died his hair blond ad is wearing dark blue skinniys and a pink tank top and a white scarf an Candi was wearing a low cit see-throu toop and a short pleeted skirt.  
>"Dabami! he yellyd "Ur awkae!" "Wat happend?" I asked confused "Jams potter tryd to kill u!" Candi said "Nd he has draco!" Ron abbed "He leftd this not."<br>Dear Bambi  
>I have ur boyfriend, met me midnight 2nite in the forbidden forest or he dies.<br>Love James  
>"o no!111' i cied<br>Then Candi and roon said"Bye wer goin 2 get breekfas with Sedrict!" and left.  
>I got changed in2 mini shorts and a cropped shirt and then painted my nails pink wile waiting 4 midinight.<br>11 i started looking for my riffle so i could shoot jmes and when i fond it i put da bullets 5 2 12 i was ready to go.  
>The foreboding forost is creepy i want 2 go bak but i must save Draco. I screamd when a tree brunch fell on me cuting my leg open.<br>I walked in2 a cave that was infront of me nd James was ther wit Draco. i ran 2 draco nd tryd 2 untie him."STOP!"James yeled pickin me up and pullin me away from my rifle nd draco. "Eeeeeeeep!"i screamed. "OMFG I'm sorry i didnt mean 2 hurt u."James said sadly while he tyed me up.  
>Studiedly...Voldemorcet appeared!<br>"Well done James" Vodermort said clapping "Now kill her"  
>James looked scared"I cant" he siad "Why not voldermort saidbac "Because I love her!"James said<br>I gasped.

While Voldermotr nd James talkd i untied miself nd reaced for mi riffle. Voldermort screamed when i shot him"NOOOOO!11i cant die im invincable!" and i laffed"Hahaha"  
>Voldermot fell on the ground then dissappeared :O<br>Then i ninja kicked james and put the gun next 2 hi head and he said"But i love you!" and i pooled da trigger, "Die bicch" i said. And he died.  
>I run across the roon 2 drakka nd untyd him."Draco r u ok?"i askd him. "Yeah, r u?Ur bleeding."He sayed bac<br>I licked mi leg, the cit ad gotton worse. Draco grabbed his wand nd said"Crucio." while tappings my leg nd i felt betta instantlie.  
>We crawled bac 2 hoewarts nd kissed ecclesiastically .<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: STOP IT U FAGGS! My name is Danni James not Gilbsie!Thanks 2 all da kewl ppl for saying nice stuff nd votein! i want 5 good comments 2 continue. James is evil because he acutually hated his son because harry killed voldiemot  
>While Voldermotr nd James talkd i untied miself nd reaced for mi riffle. Voldermort screamed when i shot him"NOOOOO!11i cant die im invincable!" and i laffed"Hahaha"<br>Voldermot fell on the ground then dissappeared :O  
>Then i ninja kicked james and put the gun next 2 hi head and he said"But i love you!" and i pooled da trigger, "Die bicch" i said. And he died.<br>I run across the roon 2 drakka nd untyd him."Draco r u ok?"i askd him. "Yeah, r u?Ur bleeding."He sayed bac  
>I licked mi leg, the cit ad gotton worse. Draco grabbed his wand nd said"Crucio." while tappings my leg nd i felt betta instantlie.<br>We crawled bac 2 hoewarts nd kissed ecclesiastically .

We gt back to hoowarts at breakfast tim so i dicier to ditch biology and sleep.  
>When ppl saw mend dracoo kissng they wistled bc we looked so gud 2gether.<br>We wnt 2 look 4 a conor 2 make out in nd walked in on Ron and sedric cullen half snacked"AHHH!1111" i scramed nd draco nd i ran away distributed.  
>"That was funni!"draco said laffng 'God, you are so funkkked up you fioking imnature ba starr, rd." I said angrily,"dnt b mean, it was embareassing!.nd 2 fink i was goin 2 ditch clas wif u!"<br>Nd I walked off sexily an angerily.  
>I went 2 citchens(an:did i spell dat rite?) 2 get food nd ran in 2 my freind steph(AN:Richa dats u!) she lookd kind of emo 2 day, she wearing black skinng jeans and a black tank with a grey baseball jacket(that she got from her boyfried oliver because hes on da baseball team)"Hiya Hun!" she said excitedly. Hey." i said bac depressedly"Wat u up 2?" "starin at profeeser snap, he is a major hotty!"she said bak wisely. That explains da black clothes."WBU?" "Oh fun!"i said bac"I just dumpd droca hes so immatyre!" "Mondo sadness!"she said back."lets go 2 da beach nd TANNN!"<br>We ran to da beach sexily. We wore matching flowerie bnikis nd we wer tannin until...Draco showed up!  
>"Fac,k off draco!"I sadi sexily. "No danbabi I have something 2 say!"he said bac<br>"Fine!' i mutterd  
>And he sand when your gone by april lagvine in his see xie voice and i ran up nd hugd him!"How did u noe dat was my fav song?"I yeilled "I no everythang" he said wisly.<br>I kissed him ecclesiastically nd dragged him 2 my bedroom.  
>He putt his cellfone in my hand bag, if u gt wat i meen nd we did it.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Wat da fuk is my immortal? evry1 keps tlking bout it nd idk wat it is!

After we wnt 2 breekfasy nd Dombledure told us der was gona b a ball in 2 days. Al da girlz screamd excpt 4 da emo gurlz coz there emos.  
>"Bambi, wil u go wif me?"Dracoey askd "OF CORSE!" i sayed kissng hm.<br>Nd Snap appeard by hind s."Detenetion 4 2nite balmbi!4 kissng!Enev tho u lok so gud 2gther."he said,"Draco carry on."  
>I sighd.<br>y did he giv me a deteion we r frends.  
>Candi nd steph nd i went shoopin 2gther 4 dress's gt a short tight neon green nd pik strappleds dres wif matching shoes. Steph got a long figre huggin sidles halternek red dres.I gt da drk blue dres in da pic.<br>We went bac 2 england 2 skool and it was 4 so i went 2 detenoion .  
>I changed in2 low cut ssethrogh white top wif disblac pattarn on it and skin tite white jeans nd white chacks.<br>"Bamdi u r l8!"snap said nicley "hu gives a fmothaf uc "i say "dont swear in front of teachers!"  
>We spent all of detenio talking.<br>Den i went 2 c Sedric nd ron, i nocked 1st dis time(lol) nd ton sayd"Hi" "Hi"i said bac  
>"Hi' sia cedric "Wat u gays doin."Isaid "Im going 2 c dumbledum"ron sid walkng out da duor leavin me wif sedric. Secdir lokd me weirdly. "hey bambi"he said"I love you, i fink i mite be bi!"<br>i goospd"i thougt u luvd roon!"i gosped  
>"hey bambi"sdric said"I love you, i fink i mite be bi!" i goospd"i thougt u luvd roon!"i gosped "I do i just dont no hu i love more i fink it mite be u."he sad bak<br>Den i kisd him. Suddenly sedrik tryd to fell up mi top!"Ewww fuk off!U motha fukr, u no im wif draco!im tellng Rin! Nd den i went to find roon.  
>I found ron he ws wering white skinny jeans nd da same scarf as dis angrelyc ryng"Y DA FUICK WULD U KISS MY BOFFRIEND?"he yeilled quitly. "He wntd me 2 bc he loves me! dnt wpry i dnt lik dat mothaficka!"i syd bac. "ok, im gona go dump him now'he sad bac skipping off.<br>2hrs l8r i saw ron makng out wif harry the captin o da fotball team.  
>".!y r al da hot guys except 4 draco gay!"i sadi<br>Then BNellvile came ova nd pushd harry nd rons head in2 the wall coz he didoesnt lik gay people9(AN:dnt diss gay ppkl just coz der gay) nd den i magicaly pushd neville ova"Hey stoop bing mee!"i said 2 him "ok balbi."he sayd bac 2 me. ""gud i sayd bak"apoiligese!" "im sorri"nellvie said 2 ron and garry.  
>Den i went 2 find dracoey"DRACO!Sedric cheatd on rope nd kissed me!Go kill him!"i sayde "ok" draco said bac<br>den we wnt 2 find sedric  
>"OI CULLEN!STAE AWY FRM MI GIRL"drace sai;d wihle punching sedrif<br>They gt in a fite and proffseor mcgoonagull came 2 breek it up whn sedric liked almost dead."Culln detention! draco u may leave"  
>nd den dreco nd i wnt in2 a cubboard 2 make out b4 dinnir.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: im nut a trol, im acutualy ver preti qit bullying me! nd i still dnt noe wat my imortal is, cen ssum1 tel me?/ enyways on dis other webcite i use i let ppl have charcters in dis so dey r in dis chaper kay! o nd sum dipshit cald Hagrid a satenist but shes not, hagrid is just a misundrstood yong gurl!

da nxt mrning i went 2 maths clas.i sat wif dracoe nd ron nd dedric. I was weerin hi wastd pencile skirt and a wite top wif a blacke hert onit.  
>harri sat wif his sknk wore girlf riend Tagzy she is a vampireshe hs long black her nd nd her pale white skin was sparlking in da sunlite, she was weerng a blac 1-piece corset thing(Like Avril wears in dat music vid 4 hot) wif fishnets underneth an really hig hi hels, saymus da captinof da basbal teem and his hoe likliy shr is ong red hair, turquoise eyes, slender and short, she was wearing a flowery seethro short skirt and 1 of dos white tite low cut top tht shows a a stripe of her tan sin at da boton..<p>

Teagzy out her hand up 4 ever qestin nd gt dem all rite coz shes gud maths, nerd.

Deraco and i sat aroind listenin 2 profeosser lupkin talk bouty nnumbrs nd i was bore so i kissd drace , letting him pin yme aganist the wal with his hands around y waist, slwli drppin lwrs.i movd my hand up to the back of his neck nd brougt mi hips up against his, he noand & movd his lips down ,y nick. i hldp him pull of mu shirt nd he unclaspsed mi bra with one hand still moving his lips lpwer duwn my neck.I stuck his guy thing in mi girlie part nd we dd it again.

Den we wnt 2 breekfist.  
>Teegzynd lilu were ther s i puld mi painted lit purpli finger denm.<br>"Fukoff u poser emu nd her prep friend!"i yeild dem.  
>"fyk u!"dey yellid bck.<br>"u ned2 do sumthang 2 those bicths!"hyley siad to me in da commen roam l8r. 'i hve a idea!'i sayed wisley and wisoered her mi plan.

NITE OF DA BALL!111  
>We put on our dresess nd looked pretty nd corld our hare and put onlite makup. nd i went 2 da comme=an room 2 met draka he licked uber hot!He wasw werin a tux and tie.<br>They hall was decorated wif ice sculptures and stuff.  
>Drakoy nd i danced 4 hrs until...harri cam ova nd assed if i wuld dance wif him ad i satd yes. That slot teagzy was der she was weerin da shortist bacles blak dress i hve eva seen nd lily was wearing the same 1 but in wer bth weerin blach 9 inch heeils.<br>I dragd harry away frm da greet Hal 2 da roam of requermnt.  
>Whn wer wlkin dwn the corridoor when...James Potter grabbed me!<br>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!11111"I screamed loudly"What the fuik?1i thought i kill d u basaterd!" "Hahahahaahah"He laud laughng"U c bmai I am...IMMORTAL1!Hahahahaha"he laught asn eveiil lagh.  
>He smashed my head in2 da wall nd i fainted.<p>

He smashed my head in2 da wall nd i fainted.  
>I woke up tyd 2 hary(did i spell dat rong dipsits?) nd i lokd jmes nd opnd mi eyes.<br>"Balmbibi! ur ok!" jmes sayed hapily. "fuk up u motha fukin basdert 'i yeild "Bt baabmi i luv yo ur difernent 2 al da otha gurls u seem sweat and nice, and ur probly he most beutiful grl ive ever seen."he syed bac. "ficj up u pedofile!' i yrlled, wat he seed was ture but hes a p edofile so it ws gros "No I LUV U!"He screemed waking harri "wat the frck ng h ell is happning1!1harri yeled and den saw his daddi"father!I thoot u was deed!' "No son, i am alive and h8 u!"jamees saed bac Nd harry cryed sad tears. "U fuking bst rad, u mad him cry"I saED HOLDIN HARRY. "Nd?i fukin g h8 hm!11'james yild bac.  
>"Hes ur son!"i raored bac "Nd hes da reson da ex love of mi life died!he neds 2 dye!" Harri cried more tears nd the frunt of my dress gt sooked. i sapped james wif my hand.<br>Nd dn he kisd me, da rapest!i slappled him agrn nd he used a pretty purrrple nife nd cut my face wive times!"Ahhhhhhh!11"i sreemed in pain"What da hell r u doin?" Hary faintd and i cryfd.I fell to the ground swexly and cried. It made me nauticous because I was crying out all my blood. I cried sum moar.  
>Suddenly...Lurciuesn nd draco appeared.<br>"Bani!" dracoe yulld "Drace!"i yeild back slappn jame agen. "Bani!" dracoe yulld agin  
>"Drace!"i yeild back agan 'porteloo!'l111lurciuesn yelld loudly james nd jimes screemed in pain(AN:4 al u idots out der porteloo is da totue curse not crucio dumdunces!)<br>Deco run ova nd crucioed my fac.  
>they draco nd his dad untyd me nd harry(hu was stil unconoisesouis).<br>Fank yo!"I sard 'Dats ok'draco sied bac  
>LuLurciuesn carid harrys unconcieous body bac 2 hogwarts, dumbleydiretok harr nd sayd fank u 2 us nd left lurciusen left 2.<br>i wnt 2 da slytherinis coman ron wif drecos.  
>We ran in2 a ugly guy he waz realy grosse with greesy hair and pimpels all over his face. EWWWWWWW! ((He was only a third year tho so i guesse most 3d years go thrugh that problem(. well i didn't neiter did my friends and evry1 said we had prefect skin!)"get da fycg outta mi wy!"i roared seixly da ugly boy, He run away.<br>B'loody Mary, borl, lilly, trea nd teagzy were deer.  
>Burl is dum coz she's Hogwart's first female linebacker nd a ll da xs he gt tackld mad her doom nd sh's n luv wif snap, she told me.<br>isB'loofy meery he used to be Hermon butt Hemine turned all gof and emo coz she foond ot her luv sedric was gay, nd she wants hm bac.  
>Taar dates Blaise Zabini da sam tim as candi(i fink dey mite hav a bich fite hahu)Tare is scarey nd emu.<br>Teagzy was sparkling again da idot and lili hd canged in2 a flower(her Metermorfagus).  
>dey wer allskanki indeir own way, i hate dem.<br>I wnt 2 decos roam and we did it sexily, them wnt 2 bed, I putt of my pijuamas. I waz sleping in a verry coot \wite top. It was kind of like a spots bra butt a litle lunger cuz im not a slut lol.  
>da nxt mooning i gt dresd in a tshirt that was tight and shoewd of my braest realy realty good(bt dnt liok there cuz dats dsgstng ok!) nd a realy shot mini skot nd 9 inch hells.<br>Den i sexily wnt 2 fin candi nd steph.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: fuk off u meenies!

For sience, proffessour Dobby nd lukin tok us 2 da beach.

I wore a flowerie bikini top an booty shorts and hih heals. Candi wore a mini skirt and a black bikini toop. Nd lily teagzy tara burl nd b;loody merry just wore theyr bikinis caus dey r sluts.

Mikeyle a Slytherin flited with luoin da hole time coz shes a slu**t nd den she went to kis neelieviel. mikeylt is a nnerd ad is on da baseball team.  
>anglica blak hair and yellow eyes nd liks da wesley twins nd dey plyed beech soocor. Shes god maths.<p>

Teagzy ws sparkling and it was getng in my eyes so i put mi pink gucci sunglassse on nd yelld # her"STOP DUCKING SPARKLEIN ITS ANNOYING!"  
>Mikela kept flirting wif lujkin so i smashed her head under the .<p>

Drai ad i weer kissing on da sund nd we heerd a were yellng "FITE! FITE FITE!" ND I SAW... candi and tara havng a biccth fite.

OMFG" i yeisllcd nd trid 2 breek it up "Ibonoision!" i yellid nd evry1 frooze

.  
>i tyd up tasra nd broke hr leg nd smashd her emo noise coz shes a betch.<br>laughng i yelld "Flitwick"nd pointd my wand everyone nd dey un freeze.

Finlly proffeser dobby came back frm likin flowers nd gave everyone ice creem coz hes col lik dat.h e congtratolatd ne 4 stopin da fite an he went bac 2 hog-warts.  
>Then everyone had a beech parti.<p>

Lukin brot us beer asd cigerretes coz we r only 17 nd cant duuuh. We drank a lot nd got way 2 drunk.  
>i fell asleep on the beach and woke up in the pat!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I screemd nd tellyportd bac 2 hoo warts ND WNT 2 cherleedng.

I wavd poms pomees around, wearing a sexy red nd wite uniform nd chered 4 our skool, baseball team, we were plain against Burnicles, da skool dwn da stret. We won.  
>1 of da guys frm Birnickles tryd grabbin mi azas so draco beet him up. Den da guy killd my cat nd I cryed.<p>

I run 2 mi room nd put on a shot blac dress and hih heels nd died my hare blad nd slit my rists nd screemd in pain! "fiuuuuuck!'I scramed nd candi ran upstairs weerng skinny jeans and a short toop.

"Wat da fdck r u doing"she yeeild me  
>"Cutng me dipshit wt does it look lik im doon"i sayd bac.<br>"Dont do dat"she whisperd bac  
>"Bt im depressd, isnt dat waty depressd ppl do?"i said back<br>"Only if ur tare or 1 of dose otha poser emos"she sadi bac  
>"oh ok"I saud bac nd we wnt 2 breekfost.<p>

I ate cocolat serial and toast, i was wearng supa skinnys nd a short toop.

Then we went to maths.

mr dooby taught us abot nombers and i gt al da test questions rite.

We wnt down da hall way nd saw...Sedric lying on da ground...DEED!


	10. Killng James

AN: IDK if u remember but Teagzy, b'loody mary, burl and all dem sluts were chrcters dat these bitches wainted to be. i want more GOD revuiews.

Ron cryd nd we comphorted him.

Nevlie lyghd coz he is honophonic.

I crid bt was kida happi coz i h8ed him.

da funerl dumbdore tod us 2 go 2 his offic.

"Sedric his nt deed."dumbydoor siad  
>'wat?where is he?'iassed bac<p>

"Jams pooter has him."he sad bac  
>"What?I thout i cilled dat !"i sad vack<p>

"He is immortal"he said bac wizley

"Dam!How cn we stop him if hes imortol?"i sid back.  
>"Deer is onli 1 way, if da chosn 1 kills him."he syad bac<p>

"Who is da ch0sen 1?"i asksed. He liked me nd i wrked it 0ut.

"Is it me?"i said  
>"Yes."dumbylore sayrd<p>

"Wat?hwo?i said back

"Wif al ur friendxs nd da sword of Winky."he sid bck wizley.

".!"i yelled"How do we gt da sword of Winky?"

"Its in da chamber of mclagen, go gt it."he srid bck.

W wnt 2 da cammber o mclag gen wif ZCaandi nd wen we where in sid we were stopd by a giant house elf!  
>"To gt past you must answer 3 questions."it said "OK"i said back "What famous document begins: "When in the course of human events..."?"it assed<p>

A: The Declaration of Independence.i answerdededed

"H2O is liquid, but H2S is what"it assd  
>"Gas!"candi yelld<p>

"Hey this is fun "i ayeed

"Which composer wrote 27 piano concertos, 23 string quartets, 35 violin sonatas and more than 50 symphonies?"it assd.

"FIDELIO!"i knew dat coz Fidelio inventd da fidelio curse.

"ok, heres da sword of winky"da elf saued haning it 2 u.  
>"Thanks."we seed nd den we left, pr0misin we wuld c0me bac 4 tea nxt weak.<br>Da sored was preti.  
>i wnt 2 da greet hal.<br>"Alrite!dumbydum saud i need 2 tak frends 2 kill jams so im gnna pik ppl now!"i anoncd."Draka, u r definatatlity comin. Candi nd stehp, sum wif u. B'liedy merry, i ned u coz ur smat nd seagzly coz we mite ned math sjillz nd mikayaka cos we ned mor smart ppl, burl cos u r on da football tiam, tara coz u r scarei nd angilicaina cos ur a robot. Harri u cnt go cos were gona kil ur dad ad roon u cnt go cos yor 2 girly."\

nd we ran off 2 kil jmes.

We put on disgishes. I wor a read nd balc corset, wif fishnets and 12inch hi heals. Candi wore a tsghirt wif a floewrr onf it , erry1 ele dressd up lik nijax xcpt 4 lill, he jut ternd in2 a flopwer.

I snexily pikd up da swore d o wanky, it machd my otfit.  
>Tden we wnt 2 c james.<br>"Hi bamnib!"he syellid!

"Hi james"i sayd bac

"Porteloo!"he yeld nd every 1 turned in2 ice scalptires

"o no!' ui yelld

"hahah"he laffed, laffing"shme bigth!


	11. hu's mi dad?

AN: Wats a marry sue? Coz us fink bambis 1 lol silly peppl i can so rite nd spell! Nd ireed my immortal nd it was nuffin lik dis! Good eviowws plz! O nd srri 4 how lng di chappie tok i had 2 do extra english classs coz my mum nd teachers tink im 2 gud 4 da clas im in now.

I cryd as he pushd mk ova. a grabbd da owrd o wanky nd smashd it in2 his heert

GHaha i win" i yelled lahguu ing

Then a guy dat licked lik volecemort flew n on a vroomn.

It was...Vlldermort! ' 'i screemd.

VoldrermotrYelled "elli jelli!" nd my screeem stooped.  
>"Shut up!" he sad i nobbed<p>

"I love u bambiu/ bc u r mi daghtr "he sid

I gosped"Lik no way, u r kiddng, u ltle kidder."

"No joke, i lik am ur dad."he sayed bac

"OMFG no way, i havnt had a dad b4."i sgyaed back

"U do now, wanna hug?"he said bak

"Sure"i sad and i hugd him.

"Gud job stopng james Bamb,k i fink u just savd da world."he said bck.

It was nic to have a dad.  
>Volodermort unfreezed every1 nd sent thm bac 2 da castle nd i follwed dad 2 da fobbiden tree<p>

we sat in da forbidden tre bc we r 2 cool 4 rulz, nd talked abou mme until suddenly... Lumkin appeard!1

Lunpin stated shot ing mi dad

"Stoop it, he mi dad!" i yelld lunapij

"He l;id we aint ur dada!"lunapik yelled bac

"Wat? how d u kno!"i yelld bac

"Bc, i am ur father" sayed ...serious blck!111

"4 realz?'i assed.

"yes, i hav a blod tst 2 prov it" he sd bck

"U LIED TO ME!11'IYELLed voldtermote

"Bahahahahai"he laffed, laffingly"im out l8er banmbit"  
>Nd he disaprde!11<p> 


	12. We go 2 da mall

AN: I ant fak!Shut up! Ali thanx 4 helpng me!

"r u reely mi da serious?" i askd

"Yes."he said bac

"den cn i hav sum moniy 2 go 2 da mal wif my frends/"i sayd bac

"Her u go."he said bac giving me 100 $50 notes

"Thnx dad!"i said bac take is da mony nd shovin it in mi bra.( AN; evry1 puts there fones in der bar, its nomal)

Igt changed n2 a ornge dres and cool hi heals.

I ran around hoowarts looking 4 Steph, Candi, lili, tara,mikayalaala, tagzy b'lody merry and ervy1.

wen we gt 2 da mall we split up. Me candi an stef wnt 2 antimicrobial and filth and the emos went 2 hottopic 2 by emo clothes.  
>Wif my muny i buyed evryfing in da store tht wasssss my sise.<br>we g gtr5 lunch nd den i wnt 2 c mi dad.  
>"Serious!"i yelled hugging him"hi daaaad!"<p>

"Hi banbi, hw was da mall."he said bac

"Gud" i sead bac.  
>den mi frends calld me nd i hd 2 go.<br>"BABI!" Dracoey yelled

"heyy babe"i sad bac, wisly

"How r u?"he sayd bac

"Gud, u?"isayd bac

"Gud."Hes asid bac'"dd u knoe dat sedric isnt really deed?'  
>OMG Really?"<p>

"yah, elets go c him!"

we rode bumber cars 2 ravn claw trower(sedrics house) nd he was there.  
>"Seddie!" i yeild hugging hm<p>

"Hi how r u?"he sayd bac

"gud!1 how r u alive."i aked

"Snap pretendd 2 kill me coz hes a bad gui!"he sid bac

"OMG REALLY?" I ASAD BacK.

den i ran 2 da englishclass dat Snapple teaches on.  
>SNAP U DIi[DICK!~!" i yelld "U SKILLED SEDRIC!'i roaurd<br>"NuCK UP DANBI! U DONT KNOW ME!" he yelld bck

"We r besties, ur meent 2 tell me everything.!"i ylld bck

"i culdnt tel u, voliedmort wuld hav killd both of us"he giggled

"i dont care if i dye u can tell me anyfing." i lisper-ed

"I car if u dyed" snap sayed "Because i love yo!"

"I luv u 2 smapie."i stayed back  
>I kissed hm passably nd den drako walked n, i gassed.<p>

draka beet up snapie nd them we dd itin a closet.  
>Den we wnt 2 c ron.<br>"I wnt 2 change my name!"ron anonuced

"Wat wuld u chang it 2?"i askd

"I like da nam damien." he sayed bck.

i reed a moogle bok nd their was a gae man charatcer wif dat nam so i nobbed"col i sadi bac.

Suddenly...Optemis Prime appperad!


	13. sinstrar

**suddenly... optomius primwe appersed!**

**'wtf?1 y iz voldmtort frm da pat her?"i teild!**

**"idk" saed drako bck.**

**otemis prim ignoed us nd sayed "Drico, u must kil my future ex GF bitney! or ill kill poter!"  
>"Y da fi cu wuld i care if u kild harry?'draco seed bac<br>"U may nt but...balbi wuld! Mwahahahahahahaha"he laughed bac wizly  
>"her hav a knife, it spec nd u ken kil ppl mor ezily wif it"optemis prime said bac"peece out) <strong>

**i dont wunna kil hairy!1 i yelled  
>ikr!1 draco roared back<br>"Im guna ha a friendship meeting"i sayed **

**i dont wunna kil hairy!1 i yelled  
>ikr!1 draco roared back<br>"Im guna ha a friendship meeting"i sayed**

evry1 met up in da ravenclaw commen roam(da passwrd was my name bec im col).

da frinedship meting damien, harry, sedric, candi and drice were deer.

i wore a dark blu shot drerss wif purdle nd grene stuff on it and hi heels.

Candi whore hi whisted(AN is dat spelled rite?) shorts and a coot toop

Damien wor skinny jeens dat mad him lik hooot!

"Ihav 2 tel u'al sumthanng"i said.  
>"Wat is et dannbi?"harri sayed.<br>"U r my dogbrother."i roars  
>harri missed "REely?"he sayd<br>"Yup!"i sayed bck, wizly  
>"enythang else banni?" damien assed<br>"Yea" i said bk  
>"Wat is it?" candi sayd<br>"Im addicted 2 sinstrar!" i saed

evry1 gaspd€!

"Wats Sinstrar?" harri asked wisly. (AN: drugs r a sirius(heehee0 issue!1)  
>"silly GODBROTHER(an:is it spelt rong now? Hmmm? hmmm?) Sinstrar is a drug duh, how else culd i b addicted 2 it?"i saad bck sexily.<br>"wher hav u been gtng Sinstrar frm Bmnibb/ I wnt sum!" said lilliy comin up da stairs  
>"Hey bitca!1 foyic off! drugs r bad y do u wont sum?" i said bac sexily<br>"Caz they make ua fel guuuuud!"she said emoly

**I slapd her 4 bing dum nd den me nd draci wnt 2 Snaps classrom nd had siex nd den wnt nd gt lunch.**

I ws atein a apple when...Nevel appeared!

"Her's ur supply" said nevel handin me a bag of Sinstrat  
>"dannbi doesnt want any moer" yelled draco saxily nd den he beet up navel nd i wasnt addictd 2 Sinstara anymore.\<p>

"O no!" gaospd serious.  
>"Wat?" iasssed<br>"i fink i brok ma toe!"he sayd bac  
>"Ohno, we ned 2 go 2 st mangoes!"i yelled snexily!<p>

Nd we run 2 st MUNGOES

When we got to ST MUNGOS(AN; des tha lok wrong 2 u?) nd thy tol me mi dad was dyng.

All mi frends gt ovr here nd crid wif me xcept 4 candi coz shes dum nd gt kikd out for dung drugs nd ditchng clas all da time.

then i hd sx wif harri and draco was sad but ddnt say enyfing.

i hugd har wen we went 2 seriouses funeral. I ddn't cri coz im cool but harry did da hole tim.

'~DRACOS POV~`

Bambi and I dancd dwn da halwy 2 a parti 2 plat spin da botle. we gt 2 da place wher da party is(by da ravencaw cemmen riom.$\ caandi looked me. "u look fricken sexdcy fhuck met!1111!"(AN:quinblo wont let me swear, it nev used 2 care)

"TY" isaid bck.

den we wnt in2 da parti oom out ide the hall.

den candi kissd me nd burned my eyes (: i slppdhr nd said i cn onli luv danni.

~BAMBIS POV~~

i woock up sleepy n a bathturb.

i ate um grapes.

den i mage a new best frin calld alli. he is koolod!.

when we ate she told me but wat draceo sayed nd i screemeddd!  
>"AAW! dats soo cute! ahh! i totaly luv him bac!"<p>

alldi nd i run 2 da dore 2 find... VOLDEMOT AND SEDRIC!

"Mahahahahha!11 I wrk 4 Voldemort now!11" sedric sayedd laffng

allii fanted as i screemd.

AN: I wnt a beta riter! cn sum 1 be it?


End file.
